


under the bleachers

by harriet_vane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/pseuds/harriet_vane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted over at <a href="http://intherubble.livejournal.com/6836.html">this fantastic Liam/Louis smut!ficathon</a>:</p>
<p>Highschool fic, Jock!Liam and Singer!Louis - Liam and Louis lead a secret relationship, meeting under bleachers and in the locker room for quick blowjobs. </p>
<p>(It ended up a lot more feelings and a lot less porn, apologies. Also, it is unbeta'ed commentfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the bleachers

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt only makes sense in the context of an American high school, so I hope that doesn't throw people off too badly. 
> 
>  
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies: It's not meant to be about or imply anything about these actual people, just fictionalized versions of their public personas, ie, if Sorkin got to write a movie about Mark Zuckerberg, I get to write this fic. But please don't share this fic with anyone portrayed in it.

Louis slips under the bleachers at the end of science class. He's got an hour until rehearsal starts for Grease, and he's told Harry he's going out to get food. Harry will want to know, later, why Louis hasn't brought him anything, and Louis will have to say he's eaten it all himself.

It just happens that this really is something he doesn't want to share, not even with Harry. Because Liam is already lurking under the bleachers, a little awkwardly tall and looking distinctly nervous about being there. He's got so broad over the last year; being captain of every sports team agrees with him.

"Hi," says Liam quietly. "I wasn't sure you were really coming?"

Louis doesn't roll his eyes and say _This was my idea you big dummy_. He just grins and grabs Liam's ugly jersey with both hands and drags him down into a kiss. Liam makes the same startled noise he always does, somewhere between _Really?_ and _Again?_ But after a second he puts his hands on Louis's hips. His hands are huge. It's one of the things Louis likes best about him.

Louis kisses him until he starts to worry he's going to end up looking like he's been kissing someone, and makeup won't cover how red and chapped his mouth is. Liam is a surprisingly good kisser. Louis would really like Liam to shove him up against one of the metal poles holding the bleachers up, but Liam's really sweet instead. Louis has learned to live with that.

"Did anyone see you coming here?" Louis whispers breathlessly. 

"No," says Liam. "I don't think Niall'd care, anyway." He looks a little puzzled. It's adorable. Adorable is not something Louis is used to finding so hot. He likes wicked and naughty. Liam is terrible at both of those. Louis is trying to coach him through it.

"Liam," Louis says, frustrated. He reaches up and pinches Liam's nipple, hard. Liam winces and gives him a wounded look. "It's much, much hotter when we sneak around. Isn't it?" Not like they have a lot of other options; they don't have the same friends and they don't know the same people and despite Harry's Gay-Straight Alliance Louis doesn't think the captain of the track team is going to be caught dead kissing the weird, loud theater kid.

"Yeah," says Liam, a little reluctantly. And then he looks a lot less reluctant when Louis starts playing with the string on his shorts. "Wait," he says. "The bleachers aren't really private."

"That's why it's fun," says Louis. Liam's shorts are loose enough that Louis can get his hand down them without much trouble and Liam loses the thread of whatever he was going to say as soon as Louis's hand gets anywhere near his dick. It's almost too easy.

There's some kind of practice going out on the field; Louis doesn't know what it is but he can hear girls shouting. There are people sitting in the bleachers over their heads as well; all one of them would have to do is look down and they'd see Liam with his hands on Louis's arse and Louis with his hand down Liam's shorts. It makes Louis's heart beat a little faster, knowing they might get caught.

"Jesus, here, really?" Liam says. He pushes Louis a little toward the back of the bleachers, and Louis likes getting pushed so he wiggles his hands into Liam's boxers and puts his fingers around Liam's cock, squeezing just a little. Liam makes a really satisfying choked noise and kisses Louis. It's a lot harder than he was kissing before; suddenly Liam's got teeth and his hands are digging into Louis's hips. If Louis ends up with bruises he's going to make Liam pay for them later, but whatever. 

"Anybody might look and see," says Louis. "So you'd better be quiet." Liam groans. He's not great at quiet, Louis has learned. Louis enjoys it but Liam always seems a little mortified afterward. Louis enjoys that, too. "So can I?"

"Can you what?" Liam asks, and then Louis drops to his knees on the dirt and Liam goes completely red and stuttery and can't seem to say anything else. Louis takes that as a yes; generally speaking if Liam can't manage to say anything it's because he's too embarrassed to say _yes, Louis, please suck my cock_. He doesn't have nearly as much trouble with no.

Louis pulls Liam's shorts and boxers down together and is proud of himself when Liam's dick bounces free, already ready to go. Liam was so embarrassed the first time that happened, and afterward he grumbled about how it wasn't _Louis_ , he was just a teenage boy and a breeze blowing the wrong direction meant he couldn't stand up in class. Louis knows that isn't true, though, because whenever he accidentally-on-purpose slaps Liam's arse in the hallway Liam bitches later about getting hard. But when Louis got Harry to do it Liam just rolled his eyes. 

"But—" Liam says. "Oh god." He slumps against the wall a bit and Louis puts his hand around the base of Liam's cock so he can angle it exactly how he wants it. He likes sucking Liam's cock; Liam makes groaning, whining noises and his hips stutter up like he can't help himself. He keeps trying to put his hands in Louis' hair, though, which is unacceptable; Louis worked _hard_ to get his fringe just right. 

Louis showed Harry how he likes to suck cock once, using a banana as a sex aid. Harry scrunched up his nose and said, "It's more enthusiasm and slobber than sucking, though," and Louis hit him in the dick for it. Louis may not give the best blowjobs in the world but he's only had a couple of people to practice on. Anyway, he's not getting any complaints from Liam, who groans almost immediately and then looks up, sees all the other students sitting above them, and has to put his own hand over his own mouth to shut himself up. Louis would really, really like to put _his_ hand over Liam's mouth, preferably while fucking him through a mattress, but they haven't actually worked out a way to meet anywhere that's got a mattress in it. 

Liam comes ridiculously fast. Louis doesn't mind swallowing, especially since he doesn't want come on his face when he goes in to rehearsal. That would be hilarious, very Something About Mary. Liam would be more embarrassed than Louis would, probably, which makes it almost worth it. Liam can't stop himself from groaning, loudly, and someone is definitely going to look down to see what that is, so Louis pops back up to his feet – oww, his knees hurt, Liam _owes_ him – and kisses Liam until he shuts up again.

"My turn," Louis says insistently against Liam's mouth. His dick is hard from sucking Liam's dick, which is maybe weird but Louis enjoys what he enjoys, okay? And he very much enjoys Liam's cock. It's a lot like Liam; big and pretty and unexpectedly easy to play with. Louis bumps his dick against Liam's hip a couple of times to give him the idea. 

"This was your idea," Liam grumbles, but he's too much of a gentleman not to undo the flies on Louis's jeans and shove them down a little. "I… I can't _here_ ," he says, going pink, which means he's not going to even try and reciprocate. Louis's weirdly okay with that; Liam had never actually tried to blow anyone before Louis, and while Louis finds his choking and drooling and accidental teeth charming it's not something he really wants to coach Liam through in semi-public. 

Instead Louis grabs Liam's hand and licks it, sucking on his fingers so they pop out of Louis's mouth with a nice loud noise that makes Liam's breath start to stutter in his chest again. And then he pushes Liam's hand down, and Liam grabs Louis's cock and starts stroking it a little too gently. He is always a little too gentle. Louis whines and wraps his arms around Liam's neck and makes Liam hold him up. Louis bites the spot where Liam's shoulder meets his neck until Liam speeds his hand up, and then Louis kisses him there instead until he loses track of everything he's doing because actually Liam is pretty good at this, and Louis is a teenager, too, and it isn't hard to make him come. 

When Louis stops feeling a little shaky and a lot hot all over, Liam is frowning at his own hand, looking a little perplexed at what to do with it now that it's sticky from Louis. Louis mumbles, "Lick it off," into Liam's neck, mostly for the fun of seeing Liam's eyes widen in horror. But Liam narrows them again, and then he looks at his hand for a second, and then he actually _does it_ , so seriously, like this is a science experiment. 

It's hot. It's stupidly, crazily hot, watching Liam lick Louis's come off his hand. Louis can't breathe for a second, and when he can make his limbs move he leans up and kisses Liam, hard. Liam is going to have a hard time explaining why his mouth is so red to all the boys on the track team. "Holy christ," says Louis. "Am I actually corrupting you?"

"It's not that different than if I blew you," Liam argues, but he's blushing a little, like he's pleased with himself for making Louis happy. 

"I think we should fuck," says Louis. Liam closes his eyes for a second. They haven't actually done that yet, although Louis's done some things with his fingers that Liam has appreciated very much. "Locker room, after school. How about it?"

"Yeah, I—" Liam stops for a second. "I mean. It'd be easier somewhere with a bed, wouldn't it?"

"Well, we can't exactly sneak one down here, can we?" Louis asks.

Liam is biting his lip like there's something he wants to say and he can't say it. He fixes his shorts instead, and Louis shoves himself back into his underwear, although it's a bit uncomfortable now. 

"I just mean…" says Liam. "I mean. Harry started the GSA and he doesn't think it's weird you're sneaking around like this?"

"It's not about that," says Louis, acutely uncomfortable all of a sudden. Harry wouldn't mind if Harry knew, but he'd think it was weird that it was with Liam. Louis thinks it's weird that it's with Liam, honestly. It would be easier if he didn’t like Liam so much.

"Oh," says Liam.

"It's hotter this way," Louis says. "And anyway you're captain of the track team and the football team, and I'm Kenickie in Grease. It'd be really… I mean, can you imagine telling your friends you're fucking around with _me_?" He means it to sound like a joke but it comes out a little bit bitter.

"I imagine that all the time," says Liam. The terrible thing about Liam is you never know when he's about to say something really sincere and endearing and it'll make you want to kiss him and punch him in the face in equal measure.

Louis just stares at him for a minute. "Wait," he says. "Seriously?" He wants to tell Liam to reevaluate his life choices, because Liam could be really cool if he tried; he's tall and he's sporty and good looking and a nice guy. Louis is only cool by virtue of being friends with Harry, who absolutely everyone loves; otherwise he is the annoying kid in the back of the class who shouts out answers, and who is in all the musicals. He's never the star, though. He always plays the weird friend. Louis is _acutely_ aware of that.

"Yeah, I mean… yeah," says Liam, shrugging. He's a little pink again, and he's looking at his trainers instead of at Louis.

Louis's heart starts beating faster, like it's excited about something he hasn't figured out yet. "So…" says Louis, trying to tease. "You want to hold my hand in the halls and let me wear your jersey for good luck?" He's kidding, he's really only kidding, but Liam shrugs again, and _he's_ trying to not to smile. "Really?" Louis asks, voice going a bit undignified on a squeak. 

"If you wanted to," Liam mumbles.

Louis didn't know they made people like this. He's staring at Liam like he's some kind of alien, he can't help it, but he's smiling, too. "God, seriously? I mean… We could… I mean, really?"

"I just don't think Niall'd care," says Liam. "And he's the only one I really hang out with besides you."

"You've got a whole team of big jock friends," says Louis.

"Yeah, well, I'm the captain so they've just got to deal with it, then, don't they?" says Liam, just a little fiercely.

Louis reaches up and pulls Liam into a kiss, and this time it's rough and it's rushed but it's so, so, _so_ meant to be a reward. He doesn't know if Liam can tell or not, but he'll figure it out later, when Louis blows him again and lets him yell as much as he wants. 

Someone up in the bleachers must have looked down, because they yell, "Get a room!" Liam pulls back with a startled laugh, blushing.

"Jealous!" Louis shouts back, because really, anyone ought to be. And then, to Liam, he says quietly, "I'm gonna blow you in the locker room after practice, okay? And if you want to tell everyone in the whole world about it I don't mind, as long as you tell them I was good at it."

"We'll still have to sneak around to have sex," Liam offers. "My parents would murder me if they thought I was getting off at school. And… it _is_ hotter."

Louis is definitely corrupting Liam; it's absolutely fantastic. "I'm gonna come to your games and shout at the sidelines and be totally embarrassing," he warns. Or maybe promises. Liam's smiling, either way.

"Track meets," says Liam. "Not games."

"Right, well, whatever," says Louis. "And you have to come to the musical."

"I'll bring flowers," says Liam, grinning.

"Yeah," says Louis, kissing him again. "You will."


End file.
